Arata Mizunashi
Arata Mizunashi is the male protagonist of Death end re;Quest. He was the lead programmer of MMORPG "World's Odyssey" alongside game director Shina Ninomiya. One year after Shina disappeared and the project was cancelled, Arata receives a mysterious e-mail, which causes him to log into the seemingly-abandoned World's Odyssey server and find Shina trapped in the game. Together, they attempt to rescue Shina by triggering World's Odyssey's "Ending Engage" routine. Endings In every character's ending, time has reversed to before Shina began working for Enigma. In Shina's ending, Rin introduces Shina as the new director, and upon seeing each other, Arata and Shina's memories return of the previous timeline, and the two smile happily at each other. Iris also becomes Shina's little sister, and it is specified that Shina had been reborn as a Luden. World's Odyssey also merges with the real world. In Lily's ending, Arata is in hospital after collapsing at work, and was unconscious for five days. Yurisa works as Dr. Takana's physician and gives Arata a CT and MRI scan. Arata recognises Yurisa, however she doesn't remember him. In Al's ending, Arata finds himself at a press event in which Aggle announce a new game. During the event, a group of idol's perform, and in the crowd is Hinata, who cheers for her favorite idol, Komai, and runs into Arata whilst doing so, causing them both pain. After apologising to each other, Arata feels she is familiar though can't remember her and when saying he feels like he's met her before, Hinata thinks he's flirting with her. When she shows worry for the wound she caused by running into him, Arata remembers who she is. In Lucil's ending, Arata is in hospital after collapsing whilst talking to Sumika on the phone and was unconscious for a week and has acute meningitis. When waling around the hospital, Svetlana walks into Arata after appearing to donate a lot of blood. Arata remembers her, though she doesn't appear to remember him. In Clea's ending, Arata finds himself in the police interrogation room with Detective Hizumi, and had been unconscious for a while. Arata freaks out, and nearly spills that he knows who Hizumi is, which makes Hizumi wonder if Arata did know him, and if so would be suspicious. Arata had passed out in front of the station, and Kaede had found him unconscious, so Hizumi looked after him whilst he was out. When Arata attempts to leave, Kaede comes into the room to check on him and is happy he's okay. Arata recognises her, though she doesn't recognise him. In Celica's ending, Arata finds himself at a press event in which Aggle announce the Alice Engine. When attempting to return to Enigma, Chloe apologises to Arata for being late to the tour as she was stuck in traffic, though he doesn't recognise her until she takes off her sunglasses. Chloe doesn't remember Arata, however. In Lydia's ending, Arata asks how Lydia is and Sumika wonders if he means "the game character", which causes Arata to remember Lydia passed on her role as observer to him, and thus no longer existed. Category:Characters